Keeping Secrets
by Tony2
Summary: When wandering about, Draco stumbles upon something he didn't expect to see. (H/R slash friendly.)


"Keeping Secrets" by Tony.  
  
Summary: When wandering about, Draco stumbles upon something he didn't expect to see. (H/R slash friendly.)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and are copyright of Warner Brothers Inc. This plot line is stricty my own.  
  
Warning: Harry/Ron Slash. (M/M Relationship. If you love it, read it. If you hate it, leave.)  
  
Notes: Movie cannon. Takes place somewhere around the end of their second and middle of their third year. Ron might be slightly OOC.  
  
Inspiration: I started writing this fiction out of boredom, one day in english. Since my friends said it wasn't turning out that bad, I decided to finish it. Well, here it is. Hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it was. Read and review. Please don't flame, constructive criticism is helpful. Please enjoy.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Keeping Secrets  
  
Draco Malfoy had been striding down the halls of Hogwarts looking for his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Not that he cared what they were doing, but he needed the stoodges around for background; to make him look tough. He enjoyed being the center of attention. After all, he was Severus Snape's perferred student, even if that mudblood Hermione Granger recieved the highest grades and made the best presentations. He absolutely detested her, and all of her kind. Having Dumbledore's trust only served to make him look worse. He was a Slytherin. A "trouble maker" by association and it was in his blood.  
  
Of his second year at Hogwarts Academy of Witches and Wizardy, the Slytherin house had almost won the house cup. They would have too, if the menace and his lap dogs hadn't have stolen the spotlight again. Harry Potter and his dream team. How he hated them. How Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore bailed them out of trouble every time; the old crones!  
  
One day they would get what was coming to them and his father, Lucius Malfoy, would rule. The wizarding world would be under the complete power of Voldermolt!  
  
But his fantasies would never be realised until that Potter kid and his friends were disposed of. It was Potter who gained Gryffendor one- hundred and seventy points more than they deserved. It was Potter who solved the mystery to the chamber of secrets. Who saved that twat sister of Ronald Weasley, Ginny.  
  
How'd he know? Who didn't know what happened when news around the school traveled faster than the delivery owls! "The Boy Who Lived" after his encounter with the great "You-Know-Who." It seemed to the public's eye, he could do no wrong. The legendary Potter was living up to his name. There probably wasn't a student in the school who didn't idolize, appreciate or have a crush on him. Well, fame wasn't everything. He was sure going to prove that one day as well.  
  
As he was passing the library, he heard hushed voices and quiet giggling. Furrowing his brows, he rounded the corner and stopped. Taking silent steps towards the open doors, he peered around the corner, trying to spot where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Just my luck," he thought to himself in disgust.  
  
There in the corner between bookshelves he saw Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Harry was smiling, as Ron read from a book in his hands, back against the shelf. Whatever if was they were reading, it must of been amusing. The two of them kept cracking up, Ron trying to stifle his laughter behind his hand.  
  
Something else seemed to be going on as well. There was a difference in the atmosphere around them. Harry kept glancing at his friend and when Ron caught the side-ways look, he'd smile sheepishly and look away.  
  
This was most curious to the young Malfoy; a little disturbing as well .  
  
Harry closed the distance between the two bookcases, bringing himself to stand infront of the Weazel. Hands supporting himself, as he leaned close to Ron, peering over the edge of the book. Without knowing it, a snarl appeared over Draco's lips, as he kept watching.  
  
Something was happening, but what was it?  
  
He could no longer see, because two girls belonging to Ravenclaw had obscured his vision. As soon as they had passed, he could no longer see Harry. Where did he disappear off to?  
  
A few moments later, the brunette was back into view, grinning madly and the giggling resumed. Ron was still out of view, but Draco had no doubt the freakle-faced boy was the owner to that incentive voice. This game of cat and mouse was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
Just as he was about to turn around and leave, he backed up into something solid. A long, stotic face belonging to Severus Snape was looking down on him.  
  
"And what are you doing here, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
It took the bleach blonde a moment to regain his composure.  
  
"Professor Snape, what brings you over here?"  
  
At that, Snape lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "I was on my way back from the dining hall and I saw you blocking the doorway." At this news, Draco merely grinned.  
  
With another amused look, Snape looked in the direction his young pupil was. Placing a hand upon the boy's shoulder with a smirk, he looked down and said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
With his parting words, he resumed his walk back down the corridor he came from.  
  
After a few seconds of watching his teacher retreat, he resumed his position from before. The funny business going on in the library was getting on his last nerves. He was going to stop this nonsense once and for all.  
  
With another frown, he stalked his way into the library. Shooting a glance this way and that, he found he had lost sight of the enemy again! This was beginning to rub him the wrong way. So he decided to start going up and down rows.  
  
At one point, he thought he heard giggling. Crossing the room, he kept searching for his targets, when he saw a bookcase shake.  
  
Turning down the isle behind the shaking bookcase, he slowly approached. As he drew to a stop, looking around, a book fell off the case infront of him. With narrowed eyes, he stalked to the book and looksed at it oddly.  
  
What the bloody hell was going on?  
  
Stooping to pick the book up, he heard giggling again.  
  
Now he was sure he had found them. Slowly standing up once more, he turned to place the book on the shelf, when he saw a glimpse of red hair.  
  
There between the books, was a small space leading to the other isle, where he saw Ronald Weasley's smiling face. He watched secretly, as Ron and Harry stood close together, their foreheads inches apart.  
  
Draco's eyes widened at the sight he'd stumbled upon. The "Boy Who Lived" lips' were inches from his best friends, both their eyes closed in anticipation. The hand on Ron's hip tightened, snaking around his waist in the moment.  
  
The young blonde found himself leaning forward some, watching in shock. Just then, a loud crash in the silence startled him.  
  
Turning around, he saw Crabbe and Goyle standing there, pushing one another's shoulders bickering about something. Upon seeing Draco, they kind of half smiled, going to join him.  
  
Glancing behind him, Draco noted the moment was broken and Harry and Ron were looking around in confusion. Cursing, he grabbed Goyle's arm and dragged him and Crabbe to the side, glaring in anger.  
  
"Where the bloody hell have you two bafoon's been?!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle shared a look, before Crabbe answered, "We went to the dorm's looking for you."  
  
"Yeah," Goyle continued, "Then we saw Professor Snape heading down the hall. We asked him if he'd seen you and he nodded in this direction. So we figured-" he was cut off as Draco placed a hand over the boy's mouth with a curt glare.  
  
"...And now I've found you, you bumbling idiots."  
  
"Draco!" Crabbe was about to protest, but Draco shot him a glare.  
  
"Will you bloody shut your mouths?!"  
  
Dropping his hands from their mouths, then wipping them off on his robes in disgust, he approached the opening again. Peering in, he saw that Harry and Ron had wandered off, leaving their book behind.  
  
Turning his back to the shelf, Draco exhaled a sigh, glad no one had heard his name. Then, he grabbed his loyal follower's by their shoulders and pulled them up. "I've wasted enough time on you two. Now, let's go."  
  
He started to lead them out of the library, when he caught sight of missing Potter sneaking towards the backdoor. Having the opportunity to do some damage presented to him, he couldn't pass it up.  
  
"I see Potter and that weasel Ron sneaking off somewhere. Let's follow them."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Glancing around, Harry opened the door and Ron went out first. When Ron was inside, he leaned his back against the wall with a sigh.  
  
"That was close, Harry. Do you think anyone saw us?"  
  
Harry shook his head to the side, "I don't think so." Going to close the door, he left it open a tad bit, so it wouldn't click shut.  
  
Closing the distance between their bodies, he ran his fingers threw Ron's hair. Ron closed his eyes and smiled. Leaning forward, Harry pressed his lips against the other boys, Ron sighing in bliss. Pressing his body closer to Harry's, he let his arms roam over Harry's chest and back.  
  
Things were heating up, as their kisses became more intense. Harry broke their kiss, going straight for Ron's neck, when there was a jerk of the door.  
  
Out stepped Draco Malfoy, closely followed by his goons, to witness the passionate embrace of the two Gryffendore students. Draco's mouth dropped and the eyes of his friends widened.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! Potter, the "Boy-Who-Lived" is a bloody poof? And to be caught snogging with this..hordendous, second-rate disgrace of the wizarding world? That's the lowest a person could ever sink!"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, unwinding himself from his boyfriend, to stand infront of him in a rigid stance.  
  
"And who are you to say anything to us, Malfoy? You're just an ungrateful, stuck up daddy's boy who spends every cent he can get his grubby hands on. If you're so tough, why do you always need your croonies around as back up? Are they your...bodyguards? Plus, the Gryffendor's could beat the Slytherin's arses in Quidditch anyday and you know it. So sod off, you pompus snob. "  
  
Draco took a step forward, his pride obviously hurt and ready to make amends.  
  
At that moment, the clock chimed nine o'clock sharp, the school's unoffical curfew. Students started gathering their things, others rushing to check our their books. The few students lotering the halls began accending the staircases, or returning back to their respected rooms.  
  
Draco glanced to the door, watching the crowd thin, a grin tugging at his lips. Harry frowned, still angry about their confrontation.  
  
"What, cat got your tongue, Malfoy?"  
  
Glaring, Draco shot back, "You watch yourself, Potter! The minute you slip up, I'll be there, reading and waiting. You just watch me, and that's a promise."  
  
From behind Draco, he felt a shove to his back. "Watch where you're going, you moron!" He then shoved Crabbe away from him. Goyle looked on, as Crabbe studdered. Getting annoyed, he turned to face them.  
  
"What's wrong with you!"  
  
Goyle pointed towards his leg, where he felt something rub up against him. Looking down, Draco found a cat brush by.  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Mrs. Norris?"  
  
Ron leaned past Harry some, trying to see. "How the bloody hell did she get in here?"  
  
The last chimes of the clock stopped ringing and all fell silent around them. Curfew had begun and students were now located in the confinds of their beds. Draco studied the cat for a moment, smirking.  
  
"Would you look at the time. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have more important things to be doing. Hope you get use to the spiders on forest duty!" With that, he shoved Crabbe and Goyle out the door, following behind them.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Harry stared after the trio, until Ron encircled his waist.  
  
"Let them go, Harry. They're just a bunch of homophobic pricks anyway."  
  
Harry turned back to Ron, giving one of his infamous crooked grins that Ron loved so much.  
  
"I know."  
  
Ron returned the smile, and Harry kissed him.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Ron ventured.  
  
Harry pressed them back against the wall, starting to kiss him again. Things slowly began to heat up again, when Ron spotted Mrs. Norris sitting there, staring at them. Getting kind of nervous, Ron pushed Harry back some.  
  
"Um...Harry? This is starting to feel awkward."  
  
Harry looked confused, so Ron pointed to the cat.  
  
"She just keeps staring at me!"  
  
Harry glanced back to the cat, who meowed.  
  
"Ron, I think we should get out of here."  
  
Grabbing Ron's hand, Harry side-stepped Mrs. Norris, heading for the door, when he heard a voice approaching.  
  
"Mrs. Norris? Where are you at?"  
  
Ron whimpered, tugging at Harry's shirt sleeve.  
  
"Harry...I'm getting nervous!"  
  
Harry nodded, pointing across the room.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Pushing the door open some, they made their way behind a bookshelf. When Flich appeared by the door, lantern in hand, he glanced around the room.  
  
"How'd this door get open? Ths is a restricted area."  
  
Harry and Ron ducked.  
  
Peeking his head into the room, he saw a pair of red eyes looking at him , followed by a meow.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Ron whispered.  
  
Coming back out of the room, Filch held the lantern up again.  
  
"Is somebody there?"  
  
Harry put his finger to Ron's lips, signaling him to be quiet.  
  
"When I find the perpetrators, they won't have a prayer!" Filch threatened.  
  
Pointing towards the door, Ron followed Harry, as they made their escape.  
  
Turning around at the creaking noise, Filch looked to the door and saw nothing. Squinting his eyes, he pondered for a moment, then went about his search.  
  
The two boys flew up the stairs and didn't stop until they were outside of the boy's dormitories. Trying to catch their breath, Ron glanced over to Harry with a big grin.  
  
"That was scary, but bloody fun!"  
  
Harry glanced back to Ron, "Better than a game of 'Exploding Snap'?"  
  
Ron smiled. "Yeah!"  
  
They held each other's gaze for a moment, before bursting out into giggles. Ron walked over to Harry and they shared a loving embrace. Pulling back some, Harry looked to the doors of their room.  
  
"It's getting pretty late, we should try and get some sleep while we can."  
  
Ron nodded, then they entered their room, hand in hand.  
  
From behind the door came a muffled "I love you, Harry!"  
  
"You too, Ron. Goodnight. "  
  
Somewhere in the darkness, a glint of blonde hair flashed in the abandoned hallway. Leaning out from his door, Draco Malfoy stood watching the scene that had played out before him. A bitter snarl was upon his lips, as he silently closed the door.  
  
The-End. 


End file.
